


Safe Bet

by dapatty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's)  Agent May's job is to bring in the captured League Assassin. But the assassin's not what the Agent expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safe Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321423) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/%5bAoS,%20Arrow%5d%20Safe%20Bet.mp3) | **Size:** 3.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:49

  
---|---


End file.
